


During the Cut-Scene

by Archangel_Beth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The questline that introduces the Warlords of Draenor expansion involves a lot of running around. Even when one isn't on a roleplaying server, sometimes one's character insists on flexing her rudimentary personality and going to chat up the Important Non-Player Character...</p><p>(This work has been posted to ArchiveOfOurOwn.org and my personal journal. If you are not reading it from one of those locations, the site you got it from is committing copyright violation and probably trying to inject malware onto your system.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	During the Cut-Scene

* * *

It had been, frankly, an even more terrible day than ArchMage Khadgar had expected. But the remnants of the Azerothian force, plus the refugee Draenei, were all on a ship now -- headed for safety. He hoped. The way their luck was running, the Iron Horde might've overrun the Draenei-controlled area they were headed for...

But for now, they could rest, and Khadgar was doing that in a quiet spot on the deck where the fresh air could blow away the stink of battle.

"I found some water," a woman said behind him. He glanced up and sidelong to identify one of the heroes who'd come along: a fire-aspected mage with a tendency to throw gigantic fireballs around. She sat down beside him, holding out a metal cup. "Surprisingly clean."

"We're mages. We create this stuff out of mana," he said, but took the cup anyway and drank. He had the mana to conjure up food and drink for everyone -- and perhaps that's what the hero had done -- but he wasn't sure he had the motivation right now.

She sat beside him. "What happens when we get where we're going?"

"The study of magic has advanced since the last time people were stranded in the Outlands," Khadgar said. "I think I can create a new portal once we're in a stable location, and if I can hold it long enough, Alliance mages should be able to anchor it on the other end."

"Thank the Light!" She slumped back against the metal of their stolen ship. Then, after a moment, she shifted, rolling against it so she was much closer. "How long till we get there?" she asked, voice dropped much lower, and in a tone that, as an ArchMage, Khadgar had heard more times than he wanted to admit to.

He was too old to play games, especially after a day like this one. (Even if the younger mage was probably someone who'd be happy to do most of the work.) The thought of hunting out some privacy, on an orc-made ship, was too much effort right there. "What spell are you hoping I'll teach you if you seduce me?" he asked.

She let her head fall forward with a snort of chagrin, so her forehead was resting on his shoulder. "I should have known you'd guess. I'm not good at subtle."

"Fire mages are rarely subtle." He drew a breath and thought of the spells he'd displayed. "Look, the one that mingles all three magic-schools is too..."

"No, not the one you blew the dam with," she said, lifting her head and putting a hand on his upper arm. "The one you used during the cave-in, and the one that brought everyone else onto the ship with us. I want to learn the spells that _save_ people."


End file.
